The caged bird set free
by udontknowjack1
Summary: Set in an AU where Elizabeth was Booker's daughter in a different reality to the game, Booker and Elizabeth escape capture by fleeing Columbia on the first lady, bound for Paris


**A/N: I've wanted to write a bioshock infinite fanfiction for a while bu never got around to it, now after much planning, here you have it, It's set in an AU where (brace for incoming plot complexity if you haven't played infinite you will not get this) Elizabeth (Anna) was born in a different reality (I will admit that this is'nt for the purposes of shipping the two, pls don't hate me ) and in the reality the game is set in Booker had no children, but still had debt problems, so he takes the job in Columbia and you should know the rest by now, anyway, enjoy**

Chapter 1

' _Just think, about 2 days ago, I was still locked up in that tower, as an experiment, a specimen to be studied, then I met him, Booker…_

 _And now here we are, on board the first lady leaving Columbia far behind us, heading for Paris, but they're following us, I dread to think what'd happen if they caught us…'_ Elizabeth snapped herself out of the awful thought

"Hey you ok?" Booker asked at the controls as he saw Elizabeth zone out

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Elizabeth responded

The pair continued to sail the first lady over the Atlantic, Elizabeth usually sat reading at the back of the airship, near the changing room and supply locker, before they left booker had gathered as much food, water, clothing, arms and ammo as he could, to see them through the journey, saying this booker could only gather enough food and water for around a month of traveling, they needed to land in Paris to gather more, if they made it that far, Elizabeth's stomach then let out a very loud growl, she blushed and tried to hide her face behind her book, booker didn't turn away from the airship controls but a smile did form on his face, Elizabeth slowly began to creep toward the supply room

"I thought I told you we were to have one meal a day and that we would eat it together." Booker said as he heard her footsteps,

"And that prohibits me from getting an apple or something because?" Elizabeth responded

"Because we need to conserve our supplies, once we get to Paris we'll stock up." Booker Replied,

"Well that doesn't deter you from going through whiskey quickly." Elizabeth smirked

"Because it's non-essential and this thing has plenty on it." Booker replied as he left the controls on auto-pilot and went over to the supply room,

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked

"If you want to, we can eat now rather than later" Booker replied, going into the room to gather food

" We don't have to, I'm really not that hungr…" Elizabeth was cut off as her stomach growled again

"Real convincing." Booker chuckled

Elizabeth sighed and gave in as he heard Booker rummaging around in the supply room for food, eventually coming out with two apples, two oranges, two bags of potato chips, two bags of peanuts and a flask of coffee.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as Booker handed her an apple, an orange, a bag of chips, a bag of peanuts and the coffee, he then took the rest of the food and poured out a glass of scotch, the two ate in silence, the only noise being the hum of the airship's engine,

"I'm going to get changed, one moment." Elizabeth said as she finished her food and got up, booker finished soon after and went back to tending to the airship's controls,

Booker was alone for several minutes before the silence was broken with multiple gunshots, the Columbian airships had caught up, there was only one airship and multiple barges dropped from it, packed with soldiers, booker sprinted to the backroom door and hammered on it,

" Elizabeth, hurry, guns quick," Elizabeth threw open the door in her schoolgirl clothes and handed booker a carbine and a machine gun, grabbing a pistol herself and then went back in to grab the ammo, handing a few magazines to booker, they both went to the doorways and began firing, Elizabeth picked off 3 men from both the barges and booker killed the robotic pilot of one, sending it crashing into the other, the fireball of machinery then go caught up in one of the zeppelin's engines, causing a massive explosion and the zeppelin to retreat, but two mosquito drones and a sky-barge remained, booker slid a fresh magazine into the side of the machine gun and attacked the mosquiot's ballons, downing one mosquito before it could fire a shot, the other drone and the troops on the sky-barge opened fire, riddling the windshield with bullets, shards of glass flew everywhere, two stabbing Elizabeth in the arm she yelled in pain as they did and then fired two shots from her pistol, striking two men straight in the head as Booker finished the mosquito, then drew his carbine and nailed the last mad dead in the head, followed by the robotic driver, causing the barge to tumble from the sky, booker then turned to Elizabeth and rushed into the backroom, bringing out a small first aid kit,

"Hold still." He said as he gathered some bandages and pulled out the shards,

Elizabeth winced as the shards were removed, booker then wrapped a bandage around her arm and closed the kit, tossing it back into the supply room and went over to the controls,

"Ah dammit." Booker groaned, seeing the controls riddled with bullet holes,

He grabbed a toolkit from nearby, and began to open up the controls,

"Get some sleep, it's getting late, I'll stay on watch tonight." Booker called to Elizabeth

"Ok, goodnight," Elizabeth replied as she grabbed a blanket from the room and curled up on the floor in the cockpit area

Booker sighed as he looked at the damaged controls, the airship was still moving on autopilot thanks to the co-ordinate input, but the controls to manually fly it were damaged, he removed the cover and began to work on it

"This is gonna be a long night" Booker muttered as he began to work in the guts of the control console"

 **A/N: that's all for now, but if anyone has any ideas for this story, don't hesitate to PM me, please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
